Edward's Twin Sister Angel's love's Carlisle
by NochesyDias
Summary: This is about my oc,Angel,who loves Calisle and he loves her too but she doesn't know that. Esme lovers don't read cuz she isnt in here. And when Angel starts to date other guys Carlisle finds himself getting uber jealous. Story is better than the summay!
1. Chapter 1

Year 1918

My twin brother Edward and I were laying down laying down on hospital beds. Both Edward and I were dying from Spanish Influenza. Right now I was sweating because of the heat and I was starting to feel a little woosy. Sensing my uneasiness, my brother turned towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, our beds were about a foot apart.

"How are you feeling Angel," Edward asked me. I could see beads of sweat forming on his hairline. His bronze hair was slightly wet, from what I could tell, and his green eyes held concern. He then started stroking my brown hair.

"I am fine Edward. Well, a little tired but I'll be fine. Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Edward looked into my green eyes, serious at first, but his eyes then flashed with amusement. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

I laughed, then he joined in. See what I didn't tell you was that Edward and I can hear each other's thoughts. So, when I need to say something to him but I don't want anyone to hear we talk through thought.

"_I wonder how mom is ," I thought to him. Edward grabbed my hand. _

"You know I love you, right?" A sad look overtook his face as it did mine.

"I love you too," I replied. I heared footsteps come over to our beds. I looked up and saw a pale beautiful man with golden blonde hair and yellow eyes come between the small space between mine and Edward's bed.

"Hello, I am Dr. Cullen," The pale man said while he held out a hand to me. I was about to accept his hand, but Edward then took his hand, not allowing me to touch this stranger. You see, Edward is a overprotective brother. Since we are both seventeen he thinks that every male I meet wants to do something more than just say hi to me. Okay, I can see where he gets that idea. I must I am beautiful, I only weigh about 113 pounds. I have a curve in me and my breats arent too small either. A size 34c, god I don't like sounding shallow or conceited. And whenever a guy would ask to court me Edward would always say no. So I have never been on a date.

I shot Edward an angry glare and turned back to Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen was staring at me with a look , but it wasn't angry, I just couldn't figure out what it was. He then looked at Edward and smiled.

"Hello. Oh, I forgot to tell you. My name is Carlisle Cullen." He shoke Edward's hand.

" Hi. I am Edward Masen and this is my-" I cut Edward off.

"Twin sister," I finished for him. " I am his twin sister Angel Eliza Masen."

Carlisle let go of Edward's hand turned towards me with a breath taking smile and I put my hand out towards him and he grabbed it and kissed it. One thing I noticed was how freezing cold his hand was. I then got a blank look on my face and for some odd reason I saw a Carlisle hunting a mountain lion and I watched him drain his blood. I did a big gasp that startled Edward and Carlisle.

" I know what you ar-r-re," I said to Carlisle. "You're a vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:tHANKS FOR THOSE 2 REVIEWS. I AM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED, I JUST GOT CONFUSED ON HOW TO MAKE CHAPTERS AND I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW. BUT I WILL GIVE IT A SHOW... HOPEFULLY THIS WORKS. OH AND I HAVE ALSO BEEN WRITING STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE CALLED .com .com/my/profile

THAT IS MY WEBSITE. pLEASE GO LOOK AT MY STORIES. WELL HERE WE GO...

STILL 1918; Chapter 2 :

Both Carlisle and Edward. Well Carlisle was staring, while Edward looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't know why or how I saw what I saw. It has never happened before and frankly- I didn't want it to happen again.

"Angel, what are you talking about?" Edward asked me.

"He's a vampire. Carlisle is a vampire," I looked to Edward then back to Carlisle, " Am I right, Carlisle?" He had a look that was still unreadable in his eyes and a slight smile on his face.

"Yes Angel, you're right I am a vampire... and I have a request your mom wanted me to fulfill." He looked from me to Edward. Edward... Ha! If you could see the look of shock on his face and his thoughts, you would be laughing your a-.

"What was it?" Edward asked Carlisle.

I then snapped out of my hysteria and the world came back to me. ... Carlisle, was a vampire. And for some strange reason; I wasn't afraid. Carlisle had a look in him that i knew I could trust. There was nothing scary about him at all. But what did my mom want from Carlisle. Was she still alive? I was frantic and looked into Carlisle's eyes to find him staring at me.

"Your mother...Before she died around one hour ago," _well that answered my question._"She wanted me to change you two. And if I don't you two will die from this influenza. And if you will let me... I will do it. But this will not be short. The transformation lasts for three days and it is the most hurtful thing imaginable. So, what do you choose?"

I turned towards Edward and talked to him through thought.

_I think we should Edward. I mean, if mom wanted this for us, to give us another life that we shouldn't take for granted, why shouldn't we?_

_**I want to, to, but can you really see ourself as vampires? And how are we suppose to live? Do we hide? Do we have to hunt humans? Don't give me that look. Okay, fine, let him do it. **_

Edward and I gave a huge sigh, and at the same time we both said, "Turn us Carlisle."

A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT? IF NOT THEN I AM SORRY. WELL PLEASE REVIEW. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Still 1918; chapter 3**

Carlisle gave a slight nod towards us and told us to lay down on the bed while he make sure the nurses are all gone. Edward and I followed his orders and layed down into comfortable positions on our small cots.

_**You ready Angel **_

_Ha! And you asking me. If only you could hear your voice. _I thought to Edward.

_**Okay, fine. I am a bit scared, but it's what mother wanted right? I guess it is for the best.**_

_Yah, and I think we can completely trust Dr. Cullen. Look here he comes._

_C_arlisle strode over to us in the empty room. He looked even more like a god. Okay, get a hold of yourself.

"Okay, so I locked the doors and since there are no patients here we are good to go. Now…who is going to be first?" Carlisle questioned.

As I opened my mouth to answer Edward just had to get into I-am-the-eldest-I-go-first-mode. Not to mention overprotective brother mode.

"I will," Edward told Carlisle. Carlisle gave a nod and then went over to Edwards side. I didn't want to watch, so I turned to the other side on my cot.

I heard Edward gave a shrill scream and muffled cries of "Put out the fire! Put out the fire!" Edward stopped screaming or man screaming, and I just heard muffled intakes of breath, gasps, and cries.

I was still on my side, not wanting to look to my other side, and I staring at those curtain dividers.

I gave a gasp when Carlisle suddenly appeared in front of my face. His face was a concerned .

"Are you ready Angel?" I gave a small nod and layed on fully on my back.

Carlisle put his face next to my neck and whispered, "I'm sorry."

_Why is he telling me he's sor- _

I then felt the most painful thing in the world. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of my whole body being on fire. I knew this wasn't going to last forever, but a minute already felt like a hundred. Let alone three days?

_Well, I'm in for it. _

**A/N: OKAY SO I DON'T KNOW… DOES ANYONE LIKE WHERE THIS GOING SO FAR. I MEANRIGHT WE ARE JUST IN THE 'INFO' CHAPTERS… BUT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE WRITING, OR SHOULD I JUST GIVE UP.. AND YES, I DO KNOW THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT, BUT I REALLY DON'T HAVE THE TIME WITH ALL THE WORK THE TEACHERS ARE PRESSURING US WITH. WELL PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR SOMETHING **

-NochesyDias-


End file.
